1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser in which emitters are driven independently of one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor laser, to drive emitters independently of one another, an isolation trench for electrically isolating adjacent emitters is provided between the adjacent emitters. The width of the isolation trench is, though it varies depending on the types of lasers, only a few μm in the case of a laser of a narrow-pitch type in which a beam pitch is tens μm. Consequently, in such a case, it is extremely difficult to provide a wiring layer that couples a stripe electrode on an emitter (ridge) sandwiched by isolation trenches and a pad electrode formed in a place apart from the ridge in the narrow isolation trench. Therefore, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-269601, generally, an insulating material is buried in the isolation trench, and the wiring layer is provided on the insulating material.